mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One
Sign up here if interested Sign up below to be randomly assaigned a state. *'Pennsylvania 'General534 (talk) 01:46, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Alabama' Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 01:48, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Illinois' *'Washington ' Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 01:57, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Michigan 'Orwell 7:01, April 6, 2017 *'New York' Fires *'Texas' If I was white they would not call me-Sultan * Kentucky 'BearCavalry (talk) *'Nevada 'Kostdanila (talk) *'North Carolina 'Emperor Romanus *'Ohio 'KawaiiKame *'Virginia 'Warrior Rules #Edge is in charge. That is final. There is no disputing that #Edge is also the god of this game. #Negative events are going to happen, probably to you. Deal with it #The algo will decide wars. The algo will be posted soon on the talk page #Read. The. Crisis. Updates. They have there own section to make sure people read it. Crisis Updates '''Every turn, this section will be updated. As natural disasters, diseases, and other such crisies occur, your nation's government will be expected to respond. For example, if there is a nuclear plant meltdown in South Carolina, Nations in the area need to respond, and nationwide, states with nuclear power plants should also take note of the updates. The more specific, the better. ' 'An example of a good response would include a direct response to the Crisis. It may be in your best interest to work with the nation afflicted, or it may be in your best interest to close borders and engage in massive military buildup. Different crisies have different responses. ' '''Crisis can last multiple turns, or can be a single turn event. There will be a new crisis or at least a Crisis update every turn. For A more technical explanation of how this works, message me on chat 2018 Following a Terror Attack on Washington DC, The President, Vice President, and the Cabinet have gone missing, and congress is destroyed. Deputy Secretary of State John J. Sullivan claims that the line of succession makes him the Acting President, but the military refuses to listen. States are effectively left to govern themselves as they become independent nations. As a result of a lack of oversight, lead is discovered to have poisoned significant water supplies across the country as thousands get sick. In the midst of a global economic recession, few nations can afford to give aid to the rump states across the US. Canada provides assistance to border states. 2019 As the situation regarding the lead poisoning worsens, people flee en mass to states with less water contamination. As a result, a migration of people occurs north to south, with roughly 100,000 people fleeing the southern US to the northern states. As bottled water runs low in many states, clean water becomes a commodity, that hurts the economy of several states. As a result, people stop regular bathing practices, increasing the likelihood of diseases. Without a proper response from various governments, the crisis worsens in several areas, and more people begin to suffer. After a series of massive rainstorms in the Midwest, the Ohio river floods, damaging infrastructure in Kentucky and Ohio and triggering a refugee crisis, as people flee their homes for dry ground. A nuclear reactor in Florida begins to meltdown as the shielding is melted without the proper government employees. Given the region's susceptibility to hurricanes, a large storm could carry fallout all up the east coast. The government of Florida requests any assistance from any state willing to provide it. Map 2018 Attention Players. If you have not gotten a re-roll yet, you do get one free re-roll if you don't like your nation. If you chose to take it, then you have to take it. You don't get to pick between the two nations. Washington: '''After the American government effectively collapses, Washington State officially declares the Federal Republic of Washington, as a representative democracy, led by former governor Jay Inslee, as the first president of Washington. He begins to prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Washington. Meanwhile, 8,200 active soldiers are, at the start of the Republic's birth, in active service. By year's end, there are about 10,500 active personnel. The majority of these personnel are currently involved in dealing with the water issue in the areas across Washington State affected by the problem. Just before the state of emergency, though, President Inslee calls for a convention to establish the Constitution of the Federal Republic of Washington, in order for to: *Establish Washington as a federal state. *Establish the legislature of the Federal Republic of Washington, which will be a unicameral system. *Establish the division between counties, and state regions, in this case, said regions being: Western Washington, Eastern Washington and the Federal City of Olympia. *To promote the safety, security and stability of the people of Washington. As a result, this is meant to be a big priority for the Republic to follow upon, and as a result, to lay the foundation for its future. '''Alabama: '''Seeing the federal government as too weak to support the union any longer, the State of Alabama declares itself to be a sovereign state, under the collective legislative of the nation. Under the second amendment of the constitution, a full military is created out of local militias of the counties, and sent to the borders in case any chaos ensues. Montgomery is made the state capital. Birmingham, however, is made an industrial capital. A navy is constructed on Gulf Shores. The Maxwell Air Force Base is appropriated to create a standard air force to defend the northern border. The Red Stone Arsenal in Huntsville is also turned to a military fortification. '''Pennsylvania: With the fall of the federal United States, Pennsylvania decides to take the route of self-government, declaring the Republic (or Commonwealth) of Pennsylvania. A constitution is drafted and laws are put in place, albeit almost identical to the U.S. constitution. The new state views itself as the successor to the United States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Philadelphia (the President and company will reside in Harrisburg for the time being). Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. The President requests aid from Canada in solving its water crisis, especially in the Lake Erie border region. A state military is established, including ~20,000 personnel, a few dozen aircraft, and several patrol boats, though existing militias are also utilized. The new republic begins to take charge in aiding and structuring neighboring states, specifically New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland, becoming somewhat of a regional hegemon. *Canada sends what assistiance it can, but the Government of Canada notes that it can only afford short term aid. Kentucky: We declare our secession from the US, declaring the Confederate Republic of Kentucky, keeping our state's laws more or less, while changing former Union laws to reflect our more conversarvative society, mostly along the lines of the Republican party platform. The new state views itself as the true successor to the defunct Confederate States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Louisville. Although we emphasize our converservative beliefs in our laws, an exception is made for abortion, were we adopt a more pro-women's right stance, allowing abortion, but banning it after 6 months, while also providing sex education and birth control. Black people are marginalized, cut out off state funding and it is debated what should be their role in the new state if any, with either deportation, or forcing them back into slavery just as our forefathers intended, being the most supported solutions. A decent military is created out of local militias, paramilitary groups, mercenaries, any troops that served in the US army and volunteered to join our army and any patriots/volunteers that wished to serve their country in its time of need and the bulk of it is immediately dispatched to the borders in case any chaos ensures, however the rest of the army remains in Kentucky to keep the order. Fort Knox and Fort Campbell are fortified. Campbell Army Airfield and Godman Army Airfield are appropriated to create a standard air force, by gathering aircrafts and personel left here by the US army to defend the northern border and the important cities of Louisville and Lexington. Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. We prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, sealing all the water resources deemed to costly to decontaminate for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Kentucky. As some areas are cut off from access to such an essential resource for the survival of our citizens, we start the construction of a vast water supply network to transport water to those area. However our resources only go so far and we are forced to request foreign help in our water crisis. Thus the President requests aid from Russia in solving the water crisis, asking them for a partnership/alliance, offering them military bases in our state, thus essentially a foothold in the American continent.Response The gold reserves of Fort Knox (4,582 metric tons) are used to establish the strongest currency in the former US area in the aftermath of the US collapse. Given our strong economical position, we attempt to influence and persuade Virginia and West Virginia to join us to join us as autonomous states to recreate the greater state of Virginia as a Union, before Kentucky and West Virginia were taken away from Virginia, while we also we attempt to influence and persuade Tennessee to join us as autonomous state, as a step closer towards re-establishing the Confederate States of America. Response We offer an alliance to Nevada, Illinois and Pennsylvania. Response *Can you make an original post and not copy from other people's turns? Image: *http://image.prntscr.com/image/18a02533073c4b54a46c4ef35b4fd2e2.png -General *The Government of Russia can not afford to aid the government of Kentucky at this time. *'Virginian dip: '''We denounce your racist government and attempt to revive a doomed nation *"Ohioan dip: "We join Virginia in the denouncement od the racist government of Kentucky, sending humanitarian aid to the poverty striken and disenfranchised African Americans and we encourage them to retreat to Ohio or other neighboring countries. We send secret arms and intellegence to Black Rebel groups to fight against the Kentuckian government, hoping to instigate a revolution and destroy Kentucky's economy. *'Further Virginian Dip: We accept black refugees and train black rebel groups, including the Black Liberation Army, formed from supporters of the older Black Lives Matter groups. *'''Kentucky Dip: As soon as we see the very first Black people carrying guns, we slaughter every last one of them carrying guns. *'Ohio: '''In order to avoid Kentucky descending into a full scale civil war and a state of war between Ohio/VA and Kentucky, we offer that all black citizens are deported to Cleaveland and to spare any armed rebel who surrenders and joins the exodus out of Kentucky. In return, we shall cease the arming of black rebels. It is clear that whites and blacks cannot coexist in peace in Kentucky. *'Kentucky Dip:' We accept Ohio's proposal and we offer a fair compensation for the properties they leave behind (100% of face value) to those black people who choose to move to Ohio by their will, we even spare the armed rebels whom surrender and still give them a fair compensation for the properties they leave behind (100% of face value). However we kill any rebels that do not surrender or leave and force the rest of the black population to leave/deport them. We also ask Ohio for an Anti-Commitern Pact given communists are gaining ground in the East Coast and the MidWest. *"Ohio Dip:' We sign the Anti-Commitern pact with Kentucky and request that Kentucky sends troops and money to the Invasion of Detroit, for Detroit is in the middle of a Communist Revolution. *'Kentucky Dip:' Assists its ally Ohio against Detroit with 4.000 troops, while we also loan (with zero interest as a token of our friendship) money to Ohio to assist them. '''Nevada -> Free Territory. '''As the US collapses Nevada governor makes a state coup with help of Cosa Nostra Mafia. Old State legistrature is abolished (members of legistroture were threatened by excecution). New legistrature member are selected by governer from the most rich and influencial busynessmen of Nevada. Governer declares the course of Liberatianism(anarcho capitalism). Best economist which are specialists of libertarianism are invited to rule reforms. From the first days new legistratures undertaken a lot of reform such as *Abolished all taxes *Abolished all social patments *Abolished courts and executive power *Started privatisation of all state property (roads, buildings of administration, etc) *Started dissolution of army and police (weapon is sold to private military and sucurity companies) Few months later "shock therapy" finished with the last privatisation (building of legistrature was sold to a casino). The last law which was accepted by the legistrature was the law which abolished contitution of Nevada. Instead of contitution, legistrature intoduced Supreme Law of Free Territory which contained only one chapter which granted to all Fredonians (people who lived in the Free Territory) their freedoms of choice, voluntary association, individual judgment, and self-ownership and some other essential freedoms. As by new supreme law legistrature didn't excist it dissolved. '''Michigan': Governor Rick Snyder declares himself president of the "Great Lake Republic of Michigan", and assumes office in Lansing. Snyder begins to repair the economy and infrastructure which was started under President Trump of the former USA. Immediately work on Flints water problem continues and many new pipes are replaced. Detroit is some other matter, Martial Law is instituted and our "army" is sent into the city. We begin to repair our old car factories to produce weapons and armored vehicles. A heavy military presence is established on the Toledo Strip border. We offer alliances to New York and Illinois (fire, oct respond). As reconstruction continues, a group of communist neo-antifa attacks soldiers in Detroit. They declare a revolution and establish the "People's Republic of Michigan." Our troops fighting in Detroit begin to take casualties as we are fighting a Guerrilla Force. We begin to use tear gas, but it is ineffective as many used captured Gas Masks. The war is expected to be over by next year. *"Ohioan Dip": The establishment of a military presence on Toledo is a clear and unexcusable act of military aggression upon the sovereign nation state of Ohio thus, with the Michigan state government collapsing in the middle of a Revolution, we are forced to enter war with Michigan before you become strong enough to legitimately threaten our sovereignty. To protect the Ohioan people from Michigan's aggression and to restore law and order for the people of Michigan we decare war and send over 9000 troops to Toledo and 3000 aircraft to bombard Michigan's troops outside of Toledo then we send an invasion force to march upon Detroit and conquer it. We demand immediate surrender. *'Virginian Antifa Dip: '''Many Virginian Antifa members, although not affilated with Virginia, travel to Michigan to join the revolution. They however favor establishing a free territory similar to the Ukraine free territory during the Russian civil war, as Antifa is an Anarcho Communist group. '''North Carolina': After the collapse of any effective national government, the Governor declares the state to be independent of the former United States of America, and instead a successor to it. The 13,000 strong National Guard is mobilised to regain law and order, whilst the State Government draws up a constitution that is in most respects identical to that of the previous USA. The Governor sends a message to its neighbour, South Carolina, proposing to merge into the nation of Carolina, with the state governments merging on a proportional basis. This would be mutually beneficial, as together they are much stronger and can work together on rebuilding the United States. MOD RESPONSE. The military units at Fort Bragg, the largest army base in the world, and other bases in the state are put on standby and ordered to the borders to ensure they are respected. Due to the large national guard, and the presence of some the largest military bases in the world, along with the former US special forces command, the military is particularly strong. The Democrat government proposes to reverse many of Trump's policies, and promise an election to be held as soon as the nation is functioning fully, within the next two years. The military water purification supplies at Fort Bragg are distributed short term amongst civilians, whilst the government works on filterin the water for lead. All citizens are advised to boil or purify water before use. The governor, now president, announces plans to make the state self-sufficient in the minimum time frame possible. *South Carolina will use a citizen's referendum to decide, schedualed for 2020 New York: We declare independence and immediately reorganize our Government. The Governor (currently Andrew Cuomo, elections scheduled for next year) becomes the president, while the congressional districts become Senate districts, each responsible for the election of two senators (Sitting Congressperson holds their seats until next year, special elections for the second seats are held on March 8th), while the existing Assembly and Senate are merged to create the lower house, keeping the existing district system. Meanwhile, the water crisis is dealt with as effectively as possible. We accept aid from Canada, and use bottled water in the meantime. For a more permanent solution, we invest in more filters and a more modern water system, especially in New York City. Now cut off from the rest of the world, we decide to become as self sufficient as possible, and Albany, Buffalo, Rochester, and Syracuse are all rapidly re-industrialized. This creates jobs, and also makes New York one of the most powerful industrial states in the former USA. Using these resources, We send aid for the water crisis to New Jersey, and supplement our gift with favorable trade deals, giving them easy access to New York centers of industry. Similar measures are taken with Massachusetts. We also proceed to federalize all military assets left in New York, while also retrofitting several factories to produce all terrain transports, guns and munitions, with limited production of tanks and fighter jets also starting. Currently, New York is fielding an army of 75,000 men, with 125,000 more in reserve. We accept Michigan's alliance offer. We reach out the the governments of Vermont and Connecticut, asking both to merge with New York, pointing out that their lack of industrial power and population makes them easy targets otherwise, and that it would be beneficial to both parties. 'Mod response. *Vermont accepts. Connecticut declines and in response militarizes the border in case of New York Invasion. Virginia: 'Levar Stoney of the Democrat Party is elected President of Virginia. Virginia will be a parlimentary democracy. A plan to keep the infrastructure running is created, which will work for five years, then Virginia shall upgrade her infrastructure. There is a proposal from the new Virginian Labour Party to nationalize all Chinese and Indian investments in the state, as there is no point contiuing large scale business with these countries anymore. '*Dip to West Virginia: we propose a unification of our states. We request a referendum on rejoining. '''Welfare plans are underway, and everyone is promised free electricty by 2030 and free housing by 2050. Meanwhile, Mosques and Islam continues to spread. This is sparking the outrage of the Republican Party, who claims that these Mosques are fueling radical Islamic terrorist ideology. Meanwhile, Christianity seems to be on the slow decline, with athiesm growing. Conservatism also, while currently a dominent ideology, is also somewhat declining. '''Dip to North Carolina: '''we request an alliance. 9000 Troops are raised for the National Army. The air force has 3000 airmen. The Navy has 4000 sailors. The President can draft executive orders to muster much larger armies. FN SCAR is the new standard issue rifle. There is a plan to produce a new light Tank for the army using the latest armor technology. F16s are the standard fighter jet. There is also a plan to develop a new fighter jet, using technology from the F35, and F22, combined with the inexpensiveness of the f16. '''Richmond is declared capital. Ohio: The federal government has colllapsed, and the state of Ohio officially declares its independence, seceding from the union and forming the Great Lake Republic of Ohio, with former governor John Kasich becoming President of Ohio. President Kasich addresses the nation "It essential that we maintain unity among our people as the United States collapses and we shall rise from the ashes in this new Ohio nation, the preservation of law and order is essential in these times, as well as fraternity among all Ohioans. To preserve our newborn nation from any hostile threats such as Michigan and the water crisis, I declare martial law and temporarily suspend the elections in November and order the General Assembly to convene and for our troops to go to Toledo to defend against the impeding Michigan attack." 11,000 troops are mobolized from the 10,400 in the formerOhio National Guard and 5,000 airplanes are also mobolized with the majority in Toledo and border fights break out engulfing the Second Toledo War. With Detroit in armed Revolution a state of war is declared between Ohio and Michigan and a bombing campaign is conducted on Michigan troops on the Toledo border and the March on Detroit begins. The navy is also sent out from Toledo to secure control of Lake Eerie and to help with the Invasion of Detroit, to blockade it in order to ultimately restore order in the city. Meanwhile, the General Assembly convenes and enacts policies to combat the water crisis, restoring and expanding pipes as well as requiring citizens to use bottled and filtered water and healthcare and hospitals are invested in to help with prevention and curing water borne illness and numerous tests are done on our water supply. "Ohioan diplomacy: Despite our aggression towards Michigan and Kentucky we wish friendly relations to all other nations, proposing trading pacts with neighboring nations including Pennsylvania and Indiaana. We thank Canada for the aid and also offer to trade with them. **'Michigan on Ohio trying to maintain friendly relations while being at war': GET OUT OF OUR DAMN COUNTRY FIRST, WE THOUGHT YOU VOTED FOR TRUMP TOO. 2019 Federal Republic of Washington: '''As the water issue continues to worsen, we continue our projects to deal with the water crisis, though as the year ends, bottled water begins to run low, forcing the nation to purchase water from neighbouring Canada. Until then, we are forced to ration as much bottled water as we possibly can, which forces President Inslee to call for a curfew in affected areas, with approval from the Senate. This curfew begins at 10:00 PM and ends around 6:00 AM. Meanwhile, the military is increased to a troop count of 11,230 from last year's 10,500, which is just enough to maintain a coherent defence and also to aid in the crisis. At the same time, '''Washington begins to influence Oregon, by funding opposition politicians in the country and also instigating unrest. We expect this to be useful in the coming days, as our military begins to adopt a strategy of hybrid warfare, with the unrest in Oregon being instigated through use of fake news sources, cyberwarfare on potential interference from other states, and social media. However, this strategy will take some time to fully adapt, as the Washington Army Cyberwarfare Division is created in secret. This means creating fake accounts on Facebook, Twitter and other social media to unleash damage and wreck havoc on opposition, as well as creating fake news sites. However, with this being given low priority, it would still take several years for the strategy to take effect, due to the water crisis. Meanwhile, 16 upgraded F-18s are constructed for our airforce, as well as 2 B-1 bombers, with 50 M1A2 Abrams tanks, and a prototype of an M1A3, under development by the former US government, being tested. Meanwhile, we begin to propose the construction of a floating launch facility in the Pacific Ocean along the equator, specifically to use for rocket launches in international waters to make launch costs into Low Earth Orbit cheaper. As news of refugees reach Washington State, we decide to only accept a minimum of 500 refugees, until our water crisis is dealt with. Meanwhile, our forces begin to obtain the FN FNAC (an advanced version of the FN SCAR proposed in the Individual Carbine program in 2013 during the time of the old US government) as the standard issue assault rifle. *'Washingtonian Diplomacy: '''We would like to ask Canada to purchase at least 2 years' worth of bottled water for use by the people of Washington to alleviate the crisis. '''Virginia: '''The nation deals with the water crisis by rationing clean water and doing water tests, to figure out which water will work. Dealsailination plans begin to open. '*Dip to West Virginia: we propose a unification of our states. We request a referendum on rejoining. Welfare plans are underway, and everyone is promised free electricty by 2030 and free housing by 2050. Meanwhile, Mosques and Islam continues to spread. This is sparking the outrage of the Republican Party, who claims that these Mosques are fueling radical Islamic terrorist ideology. Meanwhile, Christianity seems to be on the slow decline, with athiesm growing. Conservatism also, while currently a dominent ideology, is also somewhat declining. 'Dip to North Carolina: '''we request an alliance. 9000 Troops are raised for the National Army. The air force has 3000 airmen. The Navy has 4000 sailors. The President can draft executive orders to muster much larger armies. FN SCAR is the new standard issue rifle. There is a plan to produce a new light Tank for the army using the latest armor technology. F16s are the standard fighter jet. There is also a plan to develop a new fighter jet, using technology from the F35, and F22, combined with the inexpensiveness of the f16. Seeing the genocide in Kentucky, every Virginian Neo Confederate is arrested, for fear of causing an insurgency as part of confederate loyalism and to protect our blacks. Blacks are distributed weapons that once belonged to the national guard for protection from Neo Confederate Kentucky supporters. Protests occur in Richmond over the persecution, with many demanding retribution be done. '''We renounce our aggressive stance on Kentucky, preferring to "tame" it instead. Also, we send in 3000 troops to help Ohio. Also, a draft could be done, 100,000 Virginians might be drafted in the case of war. ' * NC: We accept North Carolina: Seeing the predicament in Florida, the President orders thousands of troops from Frort Bragg in to the state to aid with the emergency response, setting up an emergency centre at NS Mayport. Specialist engineers enter the nuclear plant with military support and co-ordinate repairs to stem the crisis. They work tirelessly to fix the disaster and ensure a total meltdown does not follow. At home and in Florida, experts are drafted in to ensure sll of the other nuclear plants are kept under constant surveillance and operate smoothly. Potassium Iodide is distributed on a massive scale in Florida, with laboratories set up in North Carolina with government subsidies to produce it. In NC, the KI trade booms as a result, causing an industry boom and stimulating rapid economic growth in the chemical industry. Troops and emergency teams in Florida evacuate and quarantine thousands of humans and animals to ensure the effect of radiation in the event of a total meltdown is limited. Strong control of food and water supplies is introduced, although thanks to the water crisis many had been drinking from bottled imported water anyway. In NC, infrastructure is out in place to deal with any nuclear fallout moved by storm up the coast, and drills are carried out in preparation. A cyber warfare unit is set up in a bunker below Fort Bragg, manned by the best and brightest recruits available. The government continues to deal with the water crisis by producing bottled and purified water on a mass scale and by making the nation self sufficient on water supplies which are lead-free. The economy continues to grow, particularly due to increased spending on infrastructure and the military supported by moderately increased taxes due to the state of emergency, which will be decreased come new year. The President begins to draft a National Improvements Tax Scheme. '''Alabama: '''The nation centralizes its military and economy to spread out across the Bible belt. The federal government at Montgomery plans out its future endevors for influence across North America in the recent chaos. The navy at Mobile is built up to influence trade in the Gulf of Mexico. The military and airforce is built up at Fort Maxwell. '''We ask trade with Florida, Mexico, and Guatemala. '''Baptist christianity grows in influence across the government and public sphere, as well as neo-confederate supporters from across the southern united states. '''The Legislative of Alabama considers the idea of a new Confederate States of America, and asks Mississippi, Louisiana, Georgia, and South Carolina if they would be interested in such an idea (MOD RESPONSE) *'Kentucky Dip:' Although we view ourselfs as the rightfull Confederate States of America, we ask to work together to restore the Confederate States of America as all Southerners ought to do. (Dixieland count me in) New York -> New American Union: Upon the entry of Vermont into New York, President Cuomo declares the new state shall be called the New American Union. While we don't have an official flag, we semi-formally adopt a version of the American flag in which 2 stars are colored white and the remainder are colored grey. Our first presidential elections are held, with Spencer S. Snelling of the reunification party winning a full 62% of the vote. Elections in the House of Delegates and the Senate also deliver substantial majorities for his party, with the Democrats and Republicans both effectively sidelined. Meanwhile, the water crisis continues to be dealt with as effectively as possible, with better filters and a more modern water system kicking in this year, especially in New York City, Albany and Bufflo. Now cut off from the rest of the world, we decide to become as self sufficient as possible, and Albany, Buffalo, Rochester, and Syracuse are all rapidly re-industrialized. This creates jobs, and also makes New York one of the most powerful industrial states in the former USA. Using these resources, We send aid for the water crisis to New Jersey, and supplement our gift with favorable trade deals, giving them easy access to New York centers of industry. In addition, we fund New Jersey candidates who hold favorable views of New York, hoping to establish a New Jersey branch of the Unification Party shortly. Similar measures are taken with Massachusetts. Looking to expand trade as far west as possible, we begin shipping across the Great Lakes. We continue to federalize all military assets left in New York, while also retrofitting several factories to produce all terrain transports, guns and munitions, with limited production of tanks and fighter jets also starting. Currently, New York is fielding an army of 75,000 men, with 125,000 more in reserve. We accept Michigan's alliance offer, and seek for a peaceful end to the Ohioan invasion of Michigan. We reach out the the governments of Rhode Island and New Hampshire, asking both to merge with the New American Union, pointing out that their lack of industrial power and population makes them easy targets otherwise, and that it would be beneficial to both parties. Mod response. Upon the hostile militarization of the Connecticut, we invade the nation, wanting to avoid long term instability. *'OOC:' Since I haven't seen the algo yet, I reserve the right to call the invasion off after I see the algo (Not the algo for this invasion, just the algo in general) Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One Category:Sing ups